


I can't look away

by AdianX24



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Resentment, Romance, Slow Burn, Tenma just wanting someone to understand him, Tsuzuru understands him, based on a manhwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: Tsuzuru finally moved out of his family home. Homelife was great but he wanted a change in pace which lead to him being a stressed-out college student and minimum wage part-timer. But his life turns around when he lands a good as an overpaid manager for rising celebrity Sumeragi Tenma.This is where their story together beings.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I can't look away

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!: 
> 
> This is based on the series: Can't Take My Eyes Off You! A manhwa made by Team Manna. The only thing I own is the writing for this story. I don't own the prompt and I don't own any of the characters in this book. It based mostly on the story but I changed a couple of things to fit the theme I was going for. 
> 
> This series is what I'm devoting myself to for a while. I won't update anything else until I'm done with it. If I stay motivated I could finish it quickly. And by quickly I mean before Summer Break if it comes to that...
> 
> If you haven't read Can't Take My Eyes Off You! You can read it on Lezhin or click [here.](https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/lovesodifficult_en) I suggest you read it first so that you have some kind of understanding, but if not that fine you don't have to.

The flashing of lights from cameras from both sides of the runaway was blinding, the screams of his fans? Deafening. Although he got used to them long ago. Seeing them was something he had grown accustomed to. He made sure to stand in the middle of the runway, fans have a tendency to grab at celebrities if they weren’t careful. And though to them, it might seem like an exciting fan getting to touch someone they admire. To celebrities, however, it can seem like being kidnapped.

“Ah~ There he is!”

“Tenma over here!”

“Take loads of pics! I need to show our friends later!”

Just smile and wave. Give them the fanservice they paid and waited for. 

The guards stayed by the walls keeping rabid fans from jumping over.

Tenma was close to the end. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the warmth of the light getting closer. Though it was a decimal too soon to be celebrating. An arm grabbed and pulled onto his sleeve, bringing him close to the edge of the runway, by the barrier. Naturally, he was caught off guard. His eyes shooting open as the fan held onto him and leaned herself in his direction.

“Tenma!”

“Oh My God! It’s Tenma!”

Multiple fans rushed over to him with expeditious work. Some pushing past the barricade to reach out to even get a simple brush of hands. Almost like Jesus in the bible. Though Tenma had never read the bible he remembers the scene when a woman kisses his feet or garment so that she could have his blessing. Or something of the sort. 

The fans closed in on him. Grabbing at his suit and pulling at it. At him. An eruption of screams and shrieks cursed his eardrums. A fan had both her hands on his collar, pulling it apart almost—no definitely—with the intention to rip it. The sounds of his pleas to be released were upon deaf ears. There was something a bit frightening about it. Her eyes scared Tenma. Eyes filled with greed. “Please, could you let go?”

Her grip loosened as she was pulled away by security. He watched as she cried out for him. Tenma only spared her a glance before being taken away by security.

“Phew!” A quick sigh escaped his lips before he thoughtlessly sat on the couch. The makeup room, his escape, and haven. His blazer, discarded and thrown next to him. He ran a hand through his hair and placed an arm behind the couch. The pressures of being famous. He should be used to this and he is. However, that was the first time he was grabbed so aggressively. It scared him. ‘If she’d grabbed any higher…’ He wrapped his hand around his throat.

His ringtone went off; he looked at it. He did nothing but stare. Blankly staring and letting whatever demons consume him. In the midst of those demons, he saw _them_.

‘Tenma’

Visions of a short boy with a cute smile, dark pink hair, and the scent of Sakura. The other was of a taller woman. Brown locks with matching brown eyes. She smelled of curry. The good kind of smell. They were smiling at him, hands reaching out to him.

He blinked and they were gone. Tucked away into the back of his mind where they belonged.

He finally picked up his phone. 

“Hey.”

“I’m not doing anything just waiting for Igawa to come to get me.”

“Huh?!” He immediately straightened. “What do you mean Igawa got into an accident?”

His hand was free from the behind of the couch. It now sat on his knee, clutching the cloth. How did Igawa get into an accident of all things? He was a diligent driver and couldn’t have caused the collision.

“I can’t say for sure. But your fans might have something to do with it.”

A group of Tenma crazy fans almost killed a man because he was driving the car.

The door slowly creaked open. “I’m back.” A tired call with no kind of response to return it. Tsuzuru was too used to his brothers bothering him as soon as he got home. Even so, he still liked having someone expect him back. 

He placed his bag down somewhere on the floor and removing his jacket and throwing himself on his mattress. He turned to look around his room. The walls were drab and stained. He additionally noticed something black growing in one of the corners of the room. Tsuzuru was sure, no doubt about it, that it was mold. But he knew that reporting it would mean he’d have to pay the fee. The apartment was cheap but the owners were ruthless and would throw in arbitrary little fees. And as a college student who works minimum wage jobs, he’d have to deal with it for the time being.

He couldn’t get away from this. This was the life he had chosen to live after moving out. It wasn’t easy. He could barely scrape by with rent and have to find ways to escape paying for expensive textbooks and going through repetitious days without meals. Asking his family was out of the question, so he had to make do with what he had.

He thought about looking for another part-time job.

“Maybe finding a part-time job that pays more wouldn’t hurt.” He mumbled to himself. His phone rang. Miyoshi.

“Hey, Kazunari.” 

“Hey, Tsuzuroon! You said you were looking for a part-time job, right?”

“Yeah, I’m still looking for a better one.”

“Would you be interested in going to an interview in my place? The pay’s great.”

Tsuzuru turned around, rapidly springing up. “Really?!” He wasn’t been this excited for an interview in a while. Even though he was glad to get accepted into most of his other jobs, the pay was moderate at best.

“I got the offer and something came up. So I didn’t want it to go to waste. You were the first person I thought of! So do the interview for me, kay? Oh, you have a license, right?”

Tsuzuru replied with a ‘yeah’. Before asking about the job.

“Well, it’s a manager position at an entertainment company. In short, your gonna be the manager for a rising celeb! Isn’t that awesome?”

“Hey…”

Tenma leaned up. His body being supported by his forearm.

“Tenma? Did you just wake up?” 

“No!” He sat up clearing his throat to make his voice more awake sounding. “No, I wasn’t sleeping. What’s up?”

The person on the phone explained that he’d be getting a new manager. _‘What’s wrong with Igawa or Ichiro being my manager?’_ He wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut. Biting his lip and frowning at the thought of a new manager. Sure his manager was going to be male, but the male ones were much stronger than the female ones.

Tenma voiced his opinion of the matter. “Are you sure? What if he ends up like the last one?” The last one ended up stealing stuff from him. He’d ask to come over multiple times and made Tenma feel uncomfortable.

“I doubt he’s like that. He’s a lot younger than the last. Not much older than you. So, wanna come? Size him up?”

“He’s a college student?”

“Yep.’ I talked with him on the phone, he’s majoring in playwriting and screenwriting. And seems like he could lend some muscle. Come check him out at least.” Tenma continued to be skeptical but agreed nonetheless.

“You won’t regret this!”

End call

Tenma sighed. A manager…

‘Igawa’s always been my driver and Ichiro’s always been my manager, they’ve always been on my side since day one. I don’t believe this noobie can pull it off.’ With a flick of his wrist, he abandoned his phone. ‘He’ll probably quit after a few days anyway.’

“So, you’re living on your own? That must be difficult.”

The interviewer looked up at him. “You’ve heard who you’re taking care of right?”

Tsuzuru nodded. “Yeah, Mr. Sumeragi Tenma.” 

So far the interview was going surprisingly smoothly. It honestly caught him off guard. He would’ve anticipated some more laborious questions like in his previous interviews especially considering this was to work as a manager for a popular and well-renowned actor.

Tsuzuru couldn’t help but feel uneasy. There was a group of girls whispering a few tables away and, as usual, Tenma was the topic. But the uncomfortableness in his gut was hauling at him.

Tenma watched from a considerate distance. Like they said he didn’t look much older than he did. But he didn’t look like much or look interested in writing like they said he was. He just looked like a relatively boring background character.

He got a text from Ichiro.

_[2 : 21 PM] Manager Ichiro: Well?_

_[2 : 21 PM] Manager Ichiro: He’s not much of a talker, kinda blunt, And not interested in celebrities._

‘Ichiro seems bought.’ He stood up. ‘If Ichiro says he’s good then I should go check him out.’

“No, you go up to him!’

“You go!”

“Hurry he’s leaving!”

The girl from the table rushes over quickly. Hoping to catch him before he leaves - instead, she collides into his shoulder, his sunglasses slipping off in the process. _Oh shit _.__

__“You’re taking a break from school right? A year?” Tsuzuru nodded. He was glad that taking all those stressful extra course classes in high school had him set for a year with no school so he could focus on making money for himself with the free time he’s been given. It seemed that Ichiro relished the fact. Although, it came off as kind of desperate from Tsuzuru’s perspective. He wanted to get a word in before the shriek of fangirls blatantly took over the cafe’s serene atmosphere._ _

__“TENMA!”_ _

__‘Isn’t that the name of the actor I’m looking after?’ He glazed over at the hoard of people surrounding Tenma. “What the-?! Is he in there?!’ He couldn’t even see the kid. It looked like a group of Black Friday shoppers fighting for limited items on the shelves—and if you’ve experienced that kind of catastrophe wait till you come across rabid fans at concerts._ _

__He watched in shocked silence as the minimum wadge employees attempted to quiet the scene to no avail._ _

__Tsuzuru spring up and rushed into the group. Tenma was probably overwhelmed - and though child actors are taught to not react to the pressure negatively, Tenma was still a human being. Someone with his thought process and emotions and feelings. But he was still a teenager. Still prone and susceptible to anxiety. He reached the middle to see Tenma barely keeping in together. His face wore an expression of regret. A ‘maybe I shouldn’t have come’ kind of expression._ _

__‘I shouldn’t have come today. I should’ve waited until Ichiro brought him into work.’_ _

__“MR. SUMERAGI!”_ _

__A voice echoed loud above the rest. Two hands found themselves grabbing his shoulders in a comforting, but sturdy, grip. Tenma was hindered. This was the first time someone had caught his attention in such a demanding way. Holding his form in a comforting grip that calmed the thumping anxiety in his chest. He didn’t get a good look at his face—his own pushed into Tsuzuru’s chest as he maneuvered him through the crowd. He heard his heartbeat. It was rapid and annoying in its rights but made it easier to get to wherever he was being dragged to. A blush made its way onto his face. That was gross._ _

__“Hey, where are you talking Tenma?”_ _

__“Where’d he go?”_ _

__“Please move.” Tsuzuru tried to be as polite as he could pushing past these girls. It was a bit vexatious but he couldn’t do anything too drastic._ _

__

__The bathroom. A haven for most, other than your bedroom. Tsuzuru pressed his back against the door. The space was empty. He assumed the uproar outside was enough to get anyone in here outside quickly. Tenma was still buried in his chest. It reminded him of his brothers. When they were scared they’d hide behind him or cover their faces by burying their faces in his pant leg. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation because comforting him like a child didn’t seem appropriate since he was his boss._ _

__Instead, he removed his hands from Tenma’s back pressing one against the door and the other through his hair. ‘I guess that why they said the job is hard.’ His tired sigh escaped his lips as Tenma seemed to have got the hint and pushed himself off of Tsuzuru’s chest, rather aggressively, might he add._ _

__“Th-Thanks...” A mumble of gratitude came from the actor. Tsuzuru nodded. “No problem.” It was weak and he clutched his chest. Tenma noticed this feeling a bit bad._ _

__“Anyway”, Tsuzuru spoke out, “are you okay?” He came closer to Tenma. Tenma flinched back. “Did you get hurt?” He shook his head, not trusting his vocals to assist him in convincing the college student. He moved Tenma’s hands away and got a good look. A sigh of relief left him._ _

__“Good. No cuts or bruises. I thought you were hiding something.”_ _

__‘Yeah. My embarrassment.’ He thought._ _

__There was a pregnant pause. Tsuzuru had his eyes closed. Maybe he was listening for people?_ _

__“Oh.” Before he could finish Tenma appeared in front of him again. “You don’t feel anything for me?”_ _

__What? Did he think that lowly of Tsuzuru that he anticipated the person that took this job was someone who liked him? Maybe he’s asking why I don’t seem fazed in front of a celebrity? It made the most sense. Tsuzuru was just absorbed in his own life. It was kind of selfish but it helped ensure that he could work his hardest and not get absorbed into the media like Kazunari._ _

__“I-”_ _

__“Tenma! Tenma!!”_ _

__“Ichiro?”_ _

__The call startled Tsuzuru, causing him to move away from the door. Luckily he did so at the right time._ _

__Ichiro/The Interviewer tiredly sauntered into the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak but paused as soon as he saw the two together._ _

__“Oh, you were with Tsuzuru? What happened to your glasses? Nevermind that, Tsuzuru you said you needed a job right? You’ve been hired!” Huh? Did I get the job?_ _

__The rest of the hiring process was in a bit of a rush, having to leave the cafe, get in the van, driving to the company, filling papers, introducing himself to Tenma with an unnecessarily confident response back, and weird questions. Tsuzuru has never had an interview lead to a disastrous day. Hell, most of his days aren’t spent like this. Regardless things have settled down. They were driving down the road back to Tenma’s home._ _

__Tenma came off as confident but Ichiro had told him that he wasn’t like that. Occasionally he acts like a normal teenager. Going through his daily dose of crippling anxiety and insecurities. That the confident Tenma is a shell that stays thick until it’s pierced through. Though most of the shards don’t make it because the skin is thick, some small shards will reach in and scratch at his heart. But he has no one to help remove those shards. So instead he closes up the openings and makes the skin thicker. Making him less vulnerable but at the same time, inhuman._ _

__They arrive at Tenma’s home. The fans crowding around the entrance only made his will drop slightly as they pushed to follow. Tsuzuru internally sighed._ _

__‘Remember you’re doing this for the money.’_ _

__“Are you okay? You can break before you go out there again.” Tenma tried to speak formally. Tsuzuru was older than him after all, but it was only because he was older, not because he didn’t want to come off as a brat and have him leave. He hoped he didn’t bite off more than he could chew._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Here are somethings that I've changed:
> 
> Because the series has about 40-ish chapters I'm going to make 1 chapter here = 2 in the Manhwa. Making at least 20 chapters.
> 
> The curse that Wooyeon (The main Male LI) has, doesn't exist here.
> 
> Tenma and Wooyeon have different personalities so the story will go off the rails which is what I want. (I actually wanted to switch Tenma with Sakuya but decided that that would make the stories too similar/ there was also a time I considered Masumi, he would work too, but I suck at writing him which is kind of a shock considering he seems easy to write and would also fit the whole people being obsessed with him, his parents not loving him, knowing Sakuya and Izumi and being motivated by them to act but I took Tenma because he was already a celebrity while Masumi, from when I remember, was supposed to take over his fathers business?)
> 
> The friend that comes for Wooyeon in the boyband later also doesn't appear(I'll either not include the scene as a whole or throw in some kind of different villain)
> 
> In the manhwa, Wooyeon has a previous female lover but I replaced her with Sakuya and Izumi. They aren't dead or missing, just not with Tenma.
> 
> The Mankai company USED to exist but was shut down at a much earlier time than in the main series. Tenma did get his passion for acting and being a star from there as a kid (kinda like Sakyo)
> 
> Sakuya is Izumi's (adopted) little brother. (Tenma thought of her as a mother figure and him as a crush)
> 
> Ahn Jun (The black-haired rival that shows up) Is replaced by Banri (his nagging manager might be Sakyo)
> 
> "More will be added later if I change somethings..."  
> Please comment to let me know if you have any questions about the AU.


End file.
